


remus, my love

by stainingjello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainingjello/pseuds/stainingjello
Summary: a series of love letters y/n wrote for remus back during their hogwarts years.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 2





	remus, my love

**Author's Note:**

> !tw: mention of blood,  
> mentions of sex/slight smut, toxic love/obsession, choking.  
> {bisexual remus lupin}

dear remus, 

i've been reading loads of books where the girl would write love letters for the boy she cared for dearly. i'm quite tired as of right now but my thoughts seemed to rhyme when ever i think about you and i couldn't help myself. in the books, her friends and or family members always seemed to send those letters to the boy and create an awfully cute and awkward scenario for the pair, i do find it adorable yet cheesy. doesn't mean i wouldn't be writing you letters in which it won't ever be sent. as i mentioned before hand, i am quite tired as the time being so i'm going to end this letter now. i'll talk to you later. 

july / 13/ 1975  
yours truly, [name]. 

-  
my darling boy remus,

i know it's wrong for me to hope your relationship would fall apart, although alice has been thinking about ending things with you. frank has been eyeing her and if i was being honest, i think they make a good pair, would it be so wrong for you two to fall apart?  
i find it adorable how you think i don't notice you staring at me, i always wonder if there was something sticking on my face until sirius told me i had a kissable looking face, i only hope you thought so too. the boys we're with, could be hellion at times but i don't pay a heed to it if it meant i would be with you. it's funny really, how one could fall so deeply for someone they named their 'bestfriend' i feel terrible for fancying you per se yet i can't help myself when you're so quiescent.  
oh remus, how i long for you, it seems at times that every breath feels like a reminder of how much i care for you. i believe my love, that my soul belongs to you and your tenderness. if you were ever mine, i promise to be nothing but leal to you. everytime i'm with you i feel somniate and content, i think i might just be sirenized by you and i don't mind it at all.  
i think you're quite deiform, you could be doing the simplest things and yet you angelify it, i adore you. there's a sense of amity between us that i admire, yet i long for nothing more than you being as smitten to me as i am besotted by you. 

december/ 06/ 1975  
sincerely, someone who wrote this.

-  
sir remus john 'moony' lupin,

i didn't realize that i've been aonaran until you confronted me about it, i swear on bertie bott's every flavoured beans that i haven't been doing it on purpose. i guess i didn't expect for it to be as mirk as it is when i yearned for you to split with alice. everything has been a deep languor, i don't like how you're going from girls to boys but never batting an eyelash when it came to me. as bad as it sounds, i'm willing to let you use me for your pleasure. i'll try doing things that would be more aphrodisiac for you, my love.  
you have such an eumoiriety to you, one wouldn't believe the loud moans eliciting from your dorm if it weren't heard by their own ears. i, for some reason is quite agaped by that. i hate how dauntless i am when it comes to you, even if it was my blood bleeding scarlet red. perhaps i feel a scintilla of guilt for thinking of you this way but you are such a beauty, can you really blame me? 

january/ 23/ 1976  
love, your best friend. 

-  
dear lover boy, 

i'm not sure if i remembered what happened the night before correctly. you were rough but i'm more than pleased by it, i know what i wore would push you over the edge. a simple slip dress, straps adjusted to reveal the perfect amount of cleavage, i remember sirius mention you had a thing for knees socks and if i must say so myself, i like you fucking me hard with knee socks on. or it was just because all at once i am madly, clumsily, shamelessly, agonizing in love with you; hopelessy, i should add. because, i find it more than just arousing that you hurt me during our encounter.  
a dreamy and eerie expression, half-pleasure, half-pain, came over your scarred features whenever i took you deep enough, your slender fingers clumsily wrapping around my neck as you thrusted harder felt like an ethereal fantasy. whenever in your solitary ecstasy you were led to kiss me. you, remus lupin kissing me, [f/name]. your head was bend with a sleepy, soft, drooping movement that was almost woeful while with generousity that was ready to offer me everything, your heart, your throat, your entrails and i long for nothing more than taking your love.  
your face writhing with pleasure as you watch me squirm under you, soft growls and grunts, praises such as "you're taking me so well my little [name]" it was all too much to handle, you were so good, my love. i could only dream of that very night meaning as much to you as it did me, i gave you all i could offer and you were nothing less than lovely.

march/ 11/ 1977  
yours forever, [name]. 

-  
dear [name],  
  
it's really amusing that you've been hiding all these letters for years and all it took was sirius being nosey. lolita my love, i idolize you quoting vladimir to describe the night i turned of age, you truly are the light of my life, fire of my loins. it isn't necessary wrong that you yearned for me to split with alice, she's a great girl yet she was nothing compared to you. i loathed seeing you with someone else. so irrationally, i started shagging up random guys and girls, i want you just as much as you want me, that is if you still do. it's a shame you are gone, i'm sure james would be more than pleased to see you and i together. that is, if lily held james back from bothering you already.

i am yours and i promise to be leal to you. 

june/ 17/ 1995  
yours dearly, remus.

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly very depressing but uh, i like writing love letters.
> 
> leal (adj) faithful and true  
> hellion (n) a rowdy or mischievous person  
> quiescent (adj) a quiet, soft-spoken soul  
> somniate (v) to dream, make sleepy  
> sirenize (v) to bewitch or enchant  
> deiform (adj) godlike or divine in nature  
> angelify (v) to make like an angel  
> amity (n) warmth and heartfelt friendliness in a friendship; mutual understanding and a peaceful relationship  
> besotted (adj) strongly infatuated  
> aonaran (n) a person who lives in self-imposed isolation or seclusion from the world  
> mirk (n) partially or totally dark, gloomy  
> yearn (v) have an intense feeling of longing for something  
> languor (n) listless indolence, dreaminess, a state of the body or mind caused by exhaustion or disease and characterized by a languid feeling  
> aphrodisiac (n) food, drink or other things that stimulate sexual desire  
> eumoiriety (adj) happiness due to state of innocence and purity  
> elicit (v) evoke or draw out  
> agape (n) true, unconditional love  
> dauntless (adj) invulnerable to fear or intimidation; never frightened or worried even by very difficult or dangerous things  
> scintilla (n) a tiny trace or spark of a specificied quality or feeling.
> 
> to break ur heart a little more, by her all i meant she lost her virginity to him, on his birthday as well, sirius found the letters the day before he fell through the veil. have a good day!


End file.
